Talk:Club Penguin Wiki/1
Somethings? New Clubpenguin Wiki: Club penguin turkish tr.clubpenguin.wikia.com New Club Penguin cheats website:drlilster.wordpress.com/ http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_200805.4/skins/common/images/button_extlink.png External link (remember http:// prefix) It's time for C.P.W's makeover... Please Read Forum IRC-Password-wikia ... /.lfjkfhfyyhhetI have a suprise for the Wiki that I might whip up today.Mrperson777 19:35, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Ok, it's done. And, I want you to please participate in this, as I was pretty much the only person editing the past page, the buzz. Well they are two more additions to the weird edition. Comics and funny pictures.Mrperson777 18:18, 2 October 2007 (UTC) The Club Penguin Cheats Website! A new Club Penguin Cheats website has been created on October,31 2008.I am proud to announce that the site is now ready to go and all bugs are repaired.This website was not created by us,but Dr.Lilster created this.The site is impressive;Dr.Lilster did a great job on this.We did help repair the bugs,so we get credit,too. Here's some great things you can find at Dr.Lilster's site: 1.Dr.Lilster hides SWF applications from Club Penguin all over the site.It's fun finding his secrets. 2.Great Club Penguin cheats and tips. 3.Lots of things to do.You can do tons of fun stuff there! Dr.Lilster is quite a creative website creator.In fact,my opinion is he should be famous.His work is impressive;I love it.There's much more to it then those 3 reasons.He even has an awesome secret page which you have to enter a secret code to.He calls it "THE DOME". drlilster.wordpress.com/ some times on club penguin you see ninjas but i saw them at the top of the night club.they were kicking in the air.they did not talk to any of the penguins.they were too shy to talk.the only thing they were doing was making faces. go to google images to find a tip to become a ninja.go to Here are a few pics that I think are ninjas This Is Not A Roleplaying Game! Oh my goodness! This is not a roleplaying game! If you want an example of a roleplaying game, Star Wars Galaxies is one. You don't roleplay in Club Penguin at all. Penguins start talking about their real life person, and they say stuff like, "Yo, this is a great game." That is not roleplaying! I've never seen any roleplaying in this whole game. I don't think it's Massively Multiplayer, either. So, that leaves us with OG. Online game. Answer: As first, it is role playing game because u must think how to spend your money. But, let's say that's not enough to be a RPG. As second, who said it is a RPG at all?! As third, it is veeery Massively Multiplayer. Here is one tip to you: RPG does NOT mean it must be swords, magic, killing and blood in game! Role playing means you play as something that is NOT you, as in a penguin. My gosh it's BOTH!!--Mrperson777 21:20, 4 August 2007 (UTC) #The game falls into the genre of Role Playing Game, because you take control of a customizable character and there is a strong internal economy. (Thank you, game design course.) #Club Penguin is NOT an MMORPG, it's an MORPG: Multiplayer Online RPG. To qualify as massive, you have to have (in my opinion) at least 1 million subscribers. I can't find any statistics on CP.com as to how many subscribers and/or registered users they have, but somehow, I doubt it reaches that. Even Runescape isn't classified as an MMORPG, and that's pretty big. -Gailbear 20:44, 18 April 2008 (UTC) There's no internal economy, in between players., right? and there are at least 12052119. one hundred thousand. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]]Forum 09:51, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Mog Actually it's a MOG , Multiplayer Online Game. well I actualy belive it's a MMORG, but if you don't belive it's a Massive Role Playing then it's MOG Imagine Wizard Hello?! PLEASE UPDATE Thursday, May 10th 2007 11:11 AM Hey! Don't you think it's time to add a new events update? TurtleShroom The newspaper came out just today. I haven't had the time yet. V-Rex 15:37, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Cool PLace! Cool Website I'm part of it now I'm Pika96 I will try to get the best pictures I can I always have a camera. screenshots theese screen shots never work for mei have paint and word but wwhat do i do - dogdude87 (forgetting to log in ) :You mean that you don´t know how to take a screen-shot? TomasBat 21:07, 16 May 2007 (UTC) yes i have tried before but i cant edit it i am not a nerd not calling you guys nerds though '''Heres How' #Go to club penguin and press the button "print screen". #Open paint, click "paste" and the screen-shot you took with "print screen" will appear at paint. #Save the paint picture with the name you wish. #If you wish to upload the picture you got in paint to this wiki, then go to toolbox at the left and click on "upload file". #On browse, search for the paint picture and select it. #Click upload file. #Add to the page you wish the image to appear the following code: THE NAME OF THE IMAGE HERE, NOT THIS TEXT, BUT THE REAL NAME Hope that helped... TomasBat 21:56, 16 May 2007 (UTC) one last question one i cut the part of the question i want how do i get rid of the rest :so you need to crop the picture? heres how #select all #move image to up-left #deselect all #resize your image on bottom right Moderater chat I think that moderator should give out screen names if they have them because you have to wait for a reply from a talk page or e mail consider this idea Dogdude87 01:32, 6 July 2007 (UTC) if you need mine its icanntget1 Dogdude87 12:24, 8 July 2007 (UTC) Snow Globe Igloo price The Snow Globe Igloo costs 3700 coins, not 2600. Paleoblues :Thank you for pointing this out. Please note that you are welcome to correct other mistakes similar to this one. Robbsi 08:45, 9 July 2007 (UTC) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Newspaper NEW NEWSPAPER!!! You might want to update, V-rex and all the sysops(including me)--Barkjon 22:07, 12 July 2007 (UTC) :I did update them at 5:08, 12 July 2007 (UTC). Robbsi 09:16, 13 July 2007 (UTC) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Main Picture Nice new picture for the Club Penguin Wiki. Who made it? --JDitto 02:22, 30 July 2007 (UTC) Disney '' See Forum:Disney? '' screenshots 2 How do you take a screenshot of something with internet explorer 6? Also, how do you add a picture to the Wiki?--Mrperson777 20:02, 24 August 2007 (UTC) :There is probably a "print screen" button on your keyboard (it's abbreviated to "prt sc" on mine). Pressing that will make a copy of the screen which you can then paste into an image editing program (like photo shop or paint shop pro or windows paint or whatever you have). You can then use that program to cut out the part of the screen you want and save it as an image. It's usually best to save it as a png file - you should have an option for that in the program you use. Once you have it, you can upload it to the wiki using or using the little green arrow in the editing toolbar (this is shown at the top of the edit box when you are editing a page). When you upload it, you should say what the image is and where you got in the description field. Angela (talk) 21:55, 24 August 2007 (UTC) Blah. My Print screen 'don work. (first day of school. i always thought middle school would be easier....)--Mrperson777 20:53, 28 August 2007 (UTC) OOOHHHH. You mean paaaaste it. Thanks!!!--Mrperson777 01:38, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Making another special page Like the weird edition and event gallery, ect. I'm goin to make a CP pop culture page called "The Buzz"--Mrperson777 01:29, 27 August 2007 (UTC) I am in middle school too 7th grade really easy after day 1. Dogdude87 00:59, 30 August 2007 (UTC) You could print using an Internal Printer. --Tatoranaki 16:10, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Logo We still need a new logo. I'll get the logo, make some edits and make a... mascot! yes! woul--Mrperson777 01:53, 27 August 2007 (UTC)dnt it be cool if we had a mascot?!? Ok I made it on MS paint, and saved it as jpeg. I'm not sure what to do now.--Mrperson777 02:29, 27 August 2007 (UTC) Does this work? http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Wiki_puffle.JPG#file Yey. It does. :Would it be hard to do it again but save it as a png file? I could convert it, but it's not going to look as good that way compared to how it could look if it was saved as png from the start. Angela (talk) 17:25, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Yeah, sure. I improvise. I have a copy version of when i first finished it. :)Mrperson777 22:06, 14 September 2007 (UTC) Penguin Chat 3 Can anyone make an archived version of Penguin Chat 3?Mrperson777 22:53, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Wikia Gaming footer I went ahead and added a Wikia Gaming footer to the bottom of the Main Page. We're trying to get Wikia's gaming wikis more linked with each other. It's not mandatory, so you can remove it if you really hate it, but it would be appreciated if you didn't :). You can change the links to point to any other wikia wikis you like or cooperate with. Ausir Ausir 15:48, 7 September 2007 (UTC) Basket Where is the candy basket? I'm logged in right now in Slushy in the book room wearing a pilot costume (it includes a fireman's jacket, goggles and helmat). Thanks Edit at 8:40 est: Nevermind I found it Edit Main Page Hi all... can I edit the Main Page? Dancing Penguin 12:18, 11 November 2007 (UTC) I asked this question 8 months ago and no one has answered me xD Dancing Penguin 16:03, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Question I don't have a username, but I want to an administrator. I love this site but HOW DO I BE AN ADMINISTRATOR?! Please answer soon. Well...To be an admin you have to have lots of experience in Club Penguin and in wikis, you have to have a userpage, and a bureacrat has to make you one.--Barkjon 16:14, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Commercial I'M OUTRAGED!!!! I was watching that Zack and Cody marathon, and I saw a coins for change commercial. I was mad because the audince was mostly five-year-old kids. They were too young. It's just embarrasing... : :( Mrperson777 01:18, 16 December 2007 (UTC) I never noticed that! I'm outraged too. We're 10-14, most of us. C'mon Disney, give us a break. :( Ya, thats an outrage. I don't watch TV except for movies or playing Xbox. Plus, Club Penguin's home page says "100% ad-free". Maybe they don't know about it!YA but if you go to the clubpenguin web site go down and look to the rite:0 Yikes!-- Barkjon 19:09, 8 January 2008 (UTC) " 10-14,", no, about 6-15. 100% ad free, it is, that's a promotion, not an ad. And what they meant by 100% ad free, is the game, not the website, silly. -Gailbear 20:35, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Christmas Scarf Where is the Christmas Scarf? I looked EVERYWHERE for it! I think they had some bug with it, so they took them all back. Luckily, I got mine before they did it. The Ski Village centre. Vandals! Someone on the Main Page ahs added their name to a poll. Is this vandalising the page? LB22 17:53, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Yes it is. Please delete it.-- Barkjon 19:07, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Heart Emote!!! I'd just like to announce that Club Penguin has realeased the heart emote again!!Iceberg2229 15:50, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Fiesta party! The fiesta party has just started! The free item is at the nightclub and the pin is at the forest. Move your pointer over the horse thingy then the pin will fall down. Just Wondering If I Could I was just wondering if I could post under announcements this as quoted "Check out Dunklebug's Weekly Polls on his user page!" or something to notify penguins of my polls tell me what you think on this page or drop me a message on my user page here is a quick link to it Dunklebug Have A Nice Day! =-] Dunklebug 05:34, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Protection I've lowered the protection on the main page as it seemed unnecessary and against Wikia's suggested policy. Only fully protect pages if they're being vandalised, otherwise you risk causing more damage (through neglect and preventing change) than you prevent! Kirkburn (talk) 21:56, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Webmaster Who will be the new webmaster? We need to decide. I don't know how to make polls, so someone else should make it.-- Barkjon 22:56, 3 February 2008 (UTC) EMERGENCY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOMEONES IN MY ACCOUNT!!!!! GAAAAAHHHH!!!!! They're writing mean things about me!! Get outta my head! Leave my brain aloooone! I'm being possesed!! HEEEEEELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--~Red~ 23:51, 5 February 2008 (UTC) club penguin membership and my penguin name is pengu 4003 Hi if you know how to become a member for free on cp just post them here you dont have to give me your password or user name um becoming a member for free is illegal and hacking club penguin. Not necessarily, he/she could be offering to pay for you. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]]Forum 06:17, 17 April 2008 (UTC) hmm. I wonder who is crazy enough to randomly pay for somebody's membership... 4th hale Remember to sign your posts with 4 ~'s (tildes), I know I'd want to after having such a cool signature. Anyway, would you, if you won a million dollars? I would, as I have everything I would. Actually, scratch that, a lifetime's supply of tofu. sorry... [[User:4th hale|4th hale]] Dutch CP Wiki Hello, I'm busy making a Dutch Club Penguin Wiki http://nl.clubpenguin.wikia.com can you please put it on the main page with the other international Wikis? KerstSneeuw1 15:21, 17 March 2008 (UTC) There is no legal way to become a member for free unless Club Penguin decides to make it free. Alot of stuff! Hello Clubpenguinwiki, I think beside the pin you should put a small picture of it. And also you should put the whole gallery of Newspapers, Catalogs and Player Card Backgro)Code 889963478.99688 April Fools' Update This place needs one. Easter's waay over already, guys.. Here's a list: Fine, you edit, I give info. *Propeller cap in ski village *Crayon pin outside mine shack (complete the dots) *Swirly glasses at the cove. *New backgrounds available for all players (including non-members) at Stage (space background only) and Gift Shop. *While everything seems to have gotten very silly, (Including the forest turning upside down!) the ice rink remains unchanged. Please go update right away! April fools only last today! --JDitto 20:00, 1 April 2008 (UTC) people on-line checker can someone put a people on line checker right now thing like they have on the new forum which shows who's online at the moment. [[user:4th hale|Hi!]] It does, if you use the Chat box (a widget), there's a button, "who's online", this'll show you. DD-#1080015 08:51, 3 April 2008 (UTC) However, it won't show your account, the reason being is that you're on anyway. DillyDally-#1080015 06:37, 6 April 2008 (UTC) umm...where's the chatbox??? and how do you activate it???[[user:4th hale|Hi!]] 16:06, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Click "widgets", it's near your community box. A menu will come up. Click on "chat box" stolen music THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO GIVE ZUD3652.WORDPRESS.COM CREDIT FOR THE MUSIC DOWNLOADS. YOU ARE A LIAR. THE REASON I WAS SO MEAN THE LAST TIME I ASKED YOU IS BECAUSE I THOUGHT THAT MIGHT BE THE ONLY THING THAT WOULD CONVINCE YOU. I NOW SEE THAT I WAS RIGHT. IT IS UNFAIR THAT YOU STEAL OUR HARD WORK. LIKE I SAID BEFORE IF YOU DO NOT GIVE US CREDIT AND KEEP IT THERE I WILL HAVE THIS ENTIRE WIKI SHUT DOWN BECAUSE THAT IS ILLEGAL. -ZUD3652 As a matter of fact, it's not illegal, so you need to read up on the GNU Documentation, anywat, we do give you the correct credit. And you can't shut this wiki down. That's impossible. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]Forum 05:16, 26 April 2008 (UTC) one small question Where do I move a page when some one makes a normal user page, but then makes a page just about themselves with no user: namespace or whatever in front. one example would be User:Revelutionar. but then he/she made a page just called revelutionar. someone moved it to User 2:Revelutionar. or should it be moved into a subpage? like User:Ratchetrules/Rachetrules which used to be rachetrules on its own. thanks in advance. [[User:4th hale|4th hale]] Whut? [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]Forum 09:36, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Polish wiki. I'm just asking if I could make the Polish Club Penguin wiki, because right now it doesn't make sense. I understand Polish, and I can even write the Polish Club Penguin wiki. Right now on the front page it says "This is a failure!!! There isn't even a main website!". There are other Polish people who DON'T understand English, but would like to read a polish wiki. --DuckD0nald 15:37, 8 May 2008 (UTC) gO AHEAD [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]Forum 06:22, 9 May 2008 (UTC) PNG Can we upload only PNG images? Juan Rodrigues 21:19, 24 May 2008 (UTC) no, you can upload quite a few types of images, but SCREENSHOTS are prefferred in PNG, as they retain bot quality and a relatively small file size [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]Forum 02:30, 25 May 2008 (UTC) rockhoppers key i think we shold take it off superdaisy firework picture hey maybe someone can upload the picture of the firework pin, tnx Featured Picture Some wikis have something called "Picture of the Day" in the Main Page, and I think we should have that too. But since this wiki is small, it would be better just a '''Featured Picture' and everyone could change it without any specific time. What do you think? DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) Good Idea. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 11:53, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Ok. The Featured Picture is one of Rockhopper, but if you find a better one feel free to change it! DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) Just thought someone should know... There are two user pages for famous penguins that I doubt were actually created by the famous penguins. They are for Fever and Heatblast227. Someone should check these out and find out if they were created by the actual penguins. If not, the pages should be deleted. ~ Ozker They are pretty famous, but I consider Watex (Fever) to be more so, [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 01:00, 18 July 2008 (UTC) My god... Someone vandalised the page and nothing turns up of it on page history! --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 17:25, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Automated transfer of Problem Report #11154 The following message was left by 'Anonymous' via on 2008-06-22 23:25:27 UTC ''Most of this information is false. Beware Beware of User:Sanity Penguin. He's declared war on this wiki and keeps vandalising my user page. An admin MUST block him indefinitly. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 19:39, 29 July 2008 (UTC) eR.. Can you guys annouce the cp wiki get together? Thanks. happyface414 18:49, 5 August 2008 (UTC) although announcements is actually for administrators i suppose you could add it if you really want to... --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] ( |talk| ) 18:51, 5 August 2008 (UTC) We both aren't admins... happyface414 18:56, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Done. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 18:59, 5 August 2008 (UTC) HEY!!! will someone get rid of the prank on this page!!--Agentgenius 20:55, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Sorry. I removed it now. DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) good--Agentgenius 21:03, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Check this out Hey is this a glitch?I went to edit count and went to my edits and it says i have 314 edits on the club penguin wiki,and 312 on all wikis.I don't think that's even possible.I don't even go on any other wiki.So be sure to check that out.Flameboy875 09:19, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Cant Make a Account Media:Example.ogg I cant make an account, whats wrong????????????? It says We are sorry, we are unable to register you at this time. the same is happenening to me -Agentgenius ???? Ok, First. Why ninja party gets more votes? Prehistoric party is better idea thought everyone likes ninjas.It's all personal opinion. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 07:38, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Hey, please protect the Main Page Hi, Please at least protect the Main Page to prevent vandalism from non administrators. -- Sk8rbluscat; TALK 2 ME 00:19, 13 August 2008 (UTC) NO! Skater but NO VANDAL will EVER vandalise the main Page. If they do they will be banned forever. [[User:happface414|happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|Talk]] 00:20, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Vacation I'm going on vacation to Cumberland Falls from Wednesday to Friday. Bye!-- Freeloh 01:58, 13 August 2008 (UTC) I'm back! -- Freeloh 22:33, 15 August 2008 (UTC) how to stop vandals This is how i think we could stop vandals.Many people are saying that maybe a brother or sister went on their computer and edited something.Well this is what i think we should do.Maybe before we do an edit,we would have to do what we do when we log in.Type in our username and password.That would maybe stop vandals. Heres another idea.You can only edit if you have an account.Many people just go on here and well,put bad things on the site. Well these are my ideas.Tell me what you think about them.Flameboy875 05:51, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Um.. Check out this. User:Chlorine Weird. -- Freeloh 02:48, 17 August 2008 (UTC) UPDATE: I hope no one minds, I put the {Shame} and {Ban} templates on his page, feel free to take it off if you feel he wasn't rude enough. (he said those things, I deleted them, check the page history for Barkjons talk page, Turtleshroom's talk page, and his user page if you don't believe me. -- Freeloh 03:02, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Well, what did he say? I think, that if he/she wants to be on the WoS, he/she can be put there. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 04:12, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Oh great, there's a Chlorine2 now. --[[User:Freeloh|Agent FRLH]] 16:15, 18 August 2008 (UTC) I saw "it" to. I actually blocked Chlorine 1 after Uberfuzzy (A janitor) blocked No. 2. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 16:25, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I saw when Uberfuzzy blocked Chlorine2. --[[User:Freeloh|Agent FRLH]] 16:26, 18 August 2008 (UTC) I'm suprised BJ or TS didn't block him. Or maybe they did. Well I didn't see it. Chlorine is now a Str00del. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 16:28, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Hm, I'm surprised too. Maybe they just weren't on around that time. Either way, He would have been blocked eventually I bet. --[[User:Freeloh|Agent FRLH]] 19:49, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Ummm Hi (Please Read) Can anyone put this message on the main page? It goes like this *Aqua Jet is now editing the inactive Endless Ocean Wiki. If anyone one of you knows any marine life animals(penguins,sharks etc.) then edit there! Thanks in advance wuz here]] I just might! See you there. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 08:59, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Picture of the day. Nobody seems to be bothering to change the picture of the day anymore. Doing so would be appreciated. --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] ( |talk| ) 09:05, 19 August 2008 (UTC) i realize now...its been protected... --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] ( |talk| ) 09:33, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Why it's protected?--Sonicspine31 11:52, 19 August 2008 (UTC)Sonicspine31 Dodgeball pin Is somebody gonna change the new pin picture or what? ~Ozker yeah, that new protection thing is annoying. like picture of the day,it can now only be edited by sysops... --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] ( |talk| ) 16:48, 19 August 2008 (UTC) I am going to make a petition to un-protect it--Agentgenius Just So You Guys Know A "hacker" is actually a computer scientist trying to figure out how to protect your computer better.It is the "cracker" that is the malicious person that makes viruses,gets into the national computers,and hurts many people."Crackers" are people who use CP Trainer! P.S.,I was reading my little brother's computer book.He is really into computers.--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 02:11, 20 August 2008 (UTC) But in modern (sorry, not meaning to be rude), non-geeky terms, to the common man, a hacker is either the latter, or both of those types. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 06:08, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Yeah,pretty much,but the book was made in the 21st century.The only people that use the term "hacker" are computer...um...people that work with computers!So that's why you never hear about it.--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 23:32, 21 August 2008 (UTC) my idea I',m not sure if anyone saw my idea,so here it is again. This is how i think we could stop vandals.Many people are saying that maybe a brother or sister went on their computer and edited something.Well this is what i think we should do.Maybe before we do an edit,we would have to do what we do when we log in.Type in our username and password.That would maybe stop vandals. Heres another idea.You can only edit if you have an account.Many people just go on here and well,put bad things on the site. Well these are my ideas.Tell me what you think about them. Flameboy875 00:16, 24 August 2008 (UTC) 1st idea is very tedious, and would be annoying. It'd also be hard to code. The second is ok, but we'd need to help people make accounts. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 07:42, 24 August 2008 (UTC) OKK Ok guys. I'll be updating the main page every now and then. [[User:happyface414|happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 02:09, 24 August 2008 (UTC) The Special Award! I will be giving out a special award if anyone can answer the riddle for this week: You're the driver of a bus.At the first stop,2 people get off.At the next,4 people get off.At the next,8 people get off.At the last stop,everyone gets off.What color are the drivers eyes? First one to get it right gets my weekly award!Answer on my talk page.--[[User:Arre 320|''Arre 320'']] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 18:10, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Official CP Wiki Coming Soon... I'll improve this wiki And this wiki will look like Wikipedia! -- 15:40, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Waht do you mean "official"? --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 16:00, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Awesome! Awesome! The picture that I made and uploaded is a featured picture of the day! :D Now I have a purpose in life beyond the early-bird special (Camp Lazlo fans should recognize this statement)! --Freeloh Talk2Me! 20:28, 25 August 2008 (UTC)